Seto Kaiba's Twin II
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: The sequel to Seto Kaiba's Twin. I need some ideas, though. I want to get as many chapters in this sequel as possible so I'll need alot of ideas from people!
1. Chapter 1

BEBD: What's up everyone? I decided to make a sequel to Seto Kaiba's Twin, so I called it Seto Kaiba's Twin II. Seriously original!

Alexander: I can finally claim you as my own!

Seto: How's that?

Alexander: Well, in the disclaimer, she doesn't own Yugioh or any of it's character, all she owns is the plot and Me!

Seto: Damn!

BEBD: Thanks for doing the disclaimer, Ali!

Alexander: eh?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO! Serenity, if I said no to all of your pleases, what makes you think I'll say yes anytime soon?"

Serenity folded her arms and pouted. She and her boyfriend, Alex, were in the Kaiba Mansion garage. In the garage were about 2 Ferraris, 2 Lamborghini's, 2 Porches, 1 BMW 4x4 and, of course, 2 limos, one of which was like a 4x4, just longer.

She looked over to Alex, who was toying with his Ferrari's engine. He was dressed in combat trousers and a white vest. Well, it was more like white with black splodges all over it. She had been going out with him for 6 months, ever since he saved her life when Siegfried kidnapped them both, demanding Kaiba Corp (see Seto Kaiba's Twin). Since then they had enjoyed being together. Alex had taken up dueling again and Serenity worked in a department store. She was trying to get Alex to agree to taking her shopping with Mai and Tea. A plan began to form in her head.

"So, how's Mokuba?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine." He answered, with his head still in the car's front.

"And Seto?" she continued her questions

"Fine."

"The company?"

"Fine."

"Your schedule?"

"Fine."

"Then you can take me and some friends shopping tomorrow, right?"

"Fine." There was a pause. "Hey, wait a second!" Alex said, just realising what he had just agreed to. Serenity got off the car hood she was sitting on and started a little victory dance.

"You can't back out of it now!" She sang.

"He just agreed to something without realising, didn't he?" Came a voice.

"Hey Seto." Alex managed to say.

"What is it this time?" Kaiba asked.

"Shopping with Serenity, Mai and Tea." Alex groaned. Kaiba chuckled,

"It's too bad I have a board meeting on tomorrow. I would've gone with you."

"Laugh it up, home slice. I'll be the one laughing when my Ferrari's engine goes 5x faster than yours." Seto's chuckles had grown into loud laughter and he managed to say,

"I can see the paper's now!'Army Boy Puts Down His Duel Disk And Picks Up Fashion Sense!' Classic!" Mokuba had come downstairs and when he found out what Alex had to do, he started laughing too! When his younger siblings had finally managed to stop laughing, Alex asked,

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah, yeah we're finished." Seto and Mokuba started their way upstairs and Mokuba called down to him,

"Get yourself a nice dress, Alex!" Alex growled and set back to work on his car. Sereniy walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek,

"See you at 10am tomorrow, Ali!" She said before she skipped upstairs. Alex mumbled a goodbye set back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: hahahaha! Alex shopping! This is just the starting chapter and more to come. I do need ideas, though. MESSAGE ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba's twin II chapter 2

BEBD: I'm back yet again. Writing about 3 stories at the same time wasn't a good idea! Thanks to Prettycaty, who gave me the idea for what could happen in this sequel, but I'm still open to other ideas!

Yami: I kicked the other two out so I could do the disclaimer. Here goes, BEBD doesn't own Nicole Miller, TGI Fridays, HMV, Yugioh or any of it's characters. All she owns is part of the plot and the character, Alexander.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10am Alex had gotten up and endured about 10 minutes of his brothers' laughter. He was now outside Serenity's house, impatiently beeping his horn for her and her friends to come out.

"Come on!" he yelled. The girls finally emerged from the house. Serenity was wearing jeans and a tank top and Mai and Tea were wearing what ever the hell they wore at battle city.

"Finally." He muttered. Serenity slapped him.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Not being patient." She said as she sat in the front of the Lamborghini. Mai and Tea were smirking in the back. Alex kept quiet the rest of the way, not wanting to get slapped again. When they got into Domino City centre, he found a parking space and parked. He thought of being a gentleman so Serenity wouldn't be in a mood with him all the time he was there, so he got out a opened her door for her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Right, were to first?" Mai asked cheerfully.

"Shoes!" Tea said. Alex groaned as the girls dragged him over to a women's shoe store.

10 pairs of shoes later…

Alex stepped outside of the shoe store for the first time in an hour. He was carrying over 10 pairs of shoes and had a stiletto heel in his arse.

"I never want to see another pair of heels again." He said, exhausted. The girls laughed and Tea said,

"Come on, Alex, just one clothes shop and then we'll get something for lunch, okay." Alex was just about to say a witty comeback, but thought better of it,

"Fine." He grumbled. They entered a Nicole Miller shop.

"By the way, how can you pay for all of this?" Alex asked his girlfriend, jerking his head towards the bags and expensive clothes.

"With your credit card, Hun." Mai answered for her.

"My what?!" He tried not to lose his cool.

"You said I could use your credit cards." Serenity said, putting on the puppy dogface, so he wouldn't make a scene.

"And besides, Alex, we all know you make a mint at Kaiba Corp." Tea butted in. Alex took this into account and said,

"Well, as long as you don't spend to much…"

"Thank you Alex!" the girls said in unison. Serenity kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away, he looked happier than he did before. He hadn't gotten a proper kiss from her in 2 whole days! He'd wondered how he had survived. The girls ran off into the store, leaving Alex by the door.

"Hey!" he shouted, running after them, the bags hitting him in the sides.

About 2 hours later…

"Can I please go put this stuff in the car?" Alex whined. He was carrying about 10 shopping bags.

"Fine." Serenity told him. He had been asking the same question for a long time now. He ran off towards the car park and shouted back to them,

"Go find somewhere to eat and call me when you do!"

"Well, lets do what he said and get some food!" Mai said, totally exhausted. They walked over to a nearby TGI Fridays and got a table for 4. Tea lent her phone to Serenity so she could text Alex to tell him where they were.

"Who is he?" Mai suddenly questioned Tea. Tea was caught completely off guard.

"What-what do you mean?" She asked, very confused.

"Oh, come on!" Mai said, "You've been buying the sorts of things you'd buy if you wanted a man to notice you! So who is it?"

"I have?" Tea blushed.

"Yeah, you have." Serenity agreed. Tea looked at her friends. She did trust them…

"Okay, but if tell you, you promise not to laugh or tell anyone?" Mai and Serenity nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's Seto Kaiba." Tea said quietly. Mai eye's widened and Serenity gasped.

"Hey, you're going out with his twin and he isn't so different from Seto. I mean, no offence, but don't they both have the same temper and everything?" Tea retorted to Serenity's gasp.

"Actually, they are quite different, but they can probably both be tamed and what you're left with is a kind and sensitive, young man."

"Alex is kind and sensitive?" Mai questioned Serenity.

"Oh, yeah! Just give him half a chance and he can be really romantic, too." Now Tea and Mai were staring at her in disbelief.

"Anyway," Serenity said, trying to get the staring to stop, "Try playing hard to get. That'll make him want you more." They had to stop their conversation because Alex and the waitress had come back.

"And what can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

6pm

After an hour long Lunch, they had gone to the movies, courtesy of Alex's credit card. The movie lasted 2 and half hours and afterwards, they went to HMV and a card shop. Alex took them back to the car where Mai dozed off in the back seat and Serenity laid her head on Alex's shoulder as he was driving. Tea was left with her thoughts.

'Play hard to get? How do I do that? Especially with Kaiba…' She sighed as Alex pulled up at Serenity's house. She was staying over with her. Alex shook the 2 sleeping girls awake and helped them get out with all their shopping. When he had done that, he kissed Serenity good night and drove off.

Alex pulled up in the Kaiba Mansion driveway. He handed the keys to the butler and walked inside. He checked on Mokuba who was doing his homework and then he went downstairs to find Seto. His brother was on a sofa looking at photo album. It was the one Serenity had made for Alex. Seto was looking at one page in particular. It was the page dedicated to Tea. Alex grabbed it from his hands

"Oi!" Seto said looking slightly startled. He hadn't realised his older brother had been behind him.

"Tea, eh? What do you have a crush on her or something?" Seto went strangely silent. Alex realised the truth.

"Oh. How bad?" Seto stayed silent.

"Come on, bro. I promise I won't tell anyone. We're brothers. We can tell each other anything." Seto looked at him and he knew he could trust his brother to keep a secret.

"Alright. But you can't tell anyone, okay?" Seto said seriously.

"Sure."

"Ever since Battle City, I've been slowly falling in love with Tea. I don't know how are why, but I have. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Err..." Alex sighed.

"Geez... the first step to getting a woman, is getting to know her. Talk to her. Maybe even send her anonymous gifts..."

"Since when did you know women?" Seto asked looking puzzled.

"Since I started dating one. Now if you don't mind, I have to go soak my feet in something warm. I've seen enough clothes and shoes to make me throw up if I step into another department store ever again." Alex left the room and limped upstairs.

'Just talk to her.' Seto thought. 'It's so simple!' He too made his way upstairs. He entered his room and walked out on to his balcony.

'Just talk to her' He thought again. 'Anonymous gifts'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD:Whew! That took a while! Hope you like it! Remember, I'm still open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

BEBD: DUMB COMPUTER, NOT LETTING ME UPDATE! YOU SHALL DIE! MWAHAHA! What am I laughing at again? Oh, never mind. Chapter 3 of the sequel is now up because, hell, you're reading it! Bart Simpson, the disclaimer please. Wait a second, Bart Simpson? Okay, book a place for me at a mental hospital, please!

Bart: Disclaimer is that BEBD doesn't own anything in the story, except for some of the plot (bit of help from Prettycaty!) and Alexander Kaiba.

" Speaking "

' Thinking '

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Seto got out of their limo and walked towards Serenity and Tea.

"Remember, Seto, just talk to her, get her interests and stuff." Alex whispered to his brother.

"Just play hard to get, try not to answer any of his questions." Serenity muttered to Tea.

"Hey!" Alex said when he got over there. Serenity got up and kissed him passionately on his lips. Alex returned the favour by kissing back. When they finally broke off the kiss, Alex put his arm around her waist and told Seto,

"See you in class, bro." Seto nodded his head in agreement as his brother walked off with Serenity. He was left alone with Tea.

"So, Tea, hi." He started.

"Hi." Tea said back. There was a hint of uncertainty in Seto's voice.

'What's he doing?' she wondered.

"What do you do in like your spare time?" he asked, trying hard to smile.

"I dance and go out with guys." She answered, not looking at him.

"Oh. Any guys in particular?" Seto inquired.

'She hangs out with guys? If there's any guy in particular, I'll just send Alex round to set him straight.' He thought evilly. (BEBD: Whoa, he's really got it bad for her! Bart: That's kinda evil, even by my standards!)

"My boyfriend." She lied. She had realised by now that he was trying to find out different stuff about her.

"Oh." Seto managed to say. He was astounded.

'She has a boyfriend?'

'I have a boyfriend?' The bell rang. Tea rushed inside to tell Serenity and Mai how it went. Seto walked inside, miserable, but not showing it.

'I always have to chose the girl that already has a boyfriend, don't I? Why does God hate me so?' he wondered as he walked to homeroom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Okay, I'm gonna leave it there. If anyone still wants to help me out with ideas, I'll be giving you some credit and I'll be eternally grateful!


	4. Chapter 4

BEBD: I'm back! One day is too long! Bloody school…. Anyway, I have kicked everyone out of the commentary box so I shall do the disclaimer: (clears throat) I don't own shit! All I own is the plot and Alexander! Ideas are still welcome, thank you to Journey Maker and Prettycaty!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto walked into homeroom and sat down next to his brother, who was playing guitar. Alex put his guitar back in his case and watched Seto sit down.

"You messed it up, didn't you?" Alex said in his all-knowing voice. Seto glared at him. Alex sighed and said,

"Alright. Now you must become a secret admirer. I knew you would probably mess things up, but, I mean, come on! You haven't really got enough experience with girls anyway."

"So, how the hell do I do that?" Seto asked, trying to look hurt and confused at the same time. Alex was about to answer, but was cut off by Roland stepping into the room and telling Miss Hyushi (Their homeroom teacher. See Seto Kaiba's Twin for reference) something.

"Mr Kaibas, you are needed at Kaiba Corp." She announced. Alex and Kaiba packed up their stuff and walked over to Roland. Alex passed a note to Serenity before he left.

Serenity opened it after the boys left and read it,

**Dearest Ren,**

**I have a feeling that I will be called out to a meeting and if you're reading this I probably have. I want you to arrange an evening out between you, Tea and me. I will bring a 4th guest. If you can, it should be in 3 days, so on Friday.**

**Love you,**

**Ali**

Serenity smiled and wondered what he was up to. She turned to Tea.

"Hey Tea…"

One boring board meeting later…

"Should we go back to school?" Seto asked his brother, stretching his arms.

"Nah. We're fine here." Alex answered, sipping his coffee.

"Guess you're right… So what did you mean about secret admirer?" Seto asked, suddenly remembering what Alex had said that morning.

"Ah… that is already taken care of. I nicked some of the poems you had in your diary and put them in her locker, along with some flowers. Pink Roses, I believe are her favourite." Alex was looking extremely smug, while Kaiba was looking horrified.

"MY DIARY?!" He yelled at the calm and collected Alex.

"Yeah, keep your hair on, bro. I found it 5 days after my kidnapping. I haven't shown it to anyone. Besides, some of those poems are pretty good. I think she'll appreciate them."

"She has a boyfriend, you dick." Alex's eyes widened with surprise.

"Who is it?"

"Dunno, she didn't say."

"Hmm. This makes things interesting, but not complex."  
"Eh?"

"Well, this guy probably doesn't go to our school, so she won't tell him. And when you reveal it's you, she'd dump him and go for you. Chicks dig, strong silent and sensitive guys"

"Sure?"

"Yep. Now I have a tonne of paper work to do, fun (!)" Seto laughed at his brother's sarcasm before turning to his own work.

Back at School…

"Why do I have to go?" Tea asked Serenity

"Because, if I know Alex, he's probably inviting someone famous and hot!"

'Probably not as hot as Kaiba, though…what? NO! I'm totally falling for him!' Tea thought. She was amazed at her own feelings. She had told Serenity and Mai about what she had said. About her imaginary boyfriend and how Kaiba kept asking about her. She wondered if he would ever talk to her again… She opened her locker, only to be crushed by overflowing roses. She stood up and found a letter attached to one of the flowers. It read,

******Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest**

******I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight**

******Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away**

******Love, **

******Your Secret Admirer**

"Wow." Tea said. Serenity read it over her shoulder.

"You've gotta find out who this guy is!" Serenity exclaimed. Tea put her hands over Serenity's big mouth.

"Keeping this a secret!" Tea whispered. "I don't really want to find out who it is… yet." She added. Serenity rolled her eyes and pushed Tea out of the school doors.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BEBD: Bloody hell... how the fk did I write that poem? I wrote down what i felt. I guess it's kinda about my bf. EX-bf, now. We broke up. I now hate his guts. Why did I write that, though. Stupid brain. See the little button that says 'submit review' ? PRESS IT! I like getting reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

BEBD: Whew! My last story to update, then on to homework! I think this is a bit more important. No one actually knows I write this stuff, but a few of my friends have actually joined and enjoy my stories! Should I tell them it's me? Review or message me for yes or no! I found these poems on the internet, so I don't actually own them or yugi, all i own is the plot and Alexander.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next 3 days leading up to the Friday date, Tea had gotten 3 more bunches of roses and poems (actually arranged by Seto those times!). On Wednesday she got white roses and this poem:

**I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay.**

On Thursday it was more pink roses and:

**My love is like an ocean  
It goes down so deep  
My love is like a rose  
Whose beauty you want to keep.**

**My love is like a river  
That will never end  
My love is like a dove  
With a beautiful message to send.**

**My love is like a song  
That goes on and on forever  
My love is like a prisoner  
It's to you that I surrender.**

And on that day, Friday, she received red roses and the poem:

**Love is like a lump of gold,  
Hard to get, and hard to hold.  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget.  
I do believe that God above,  
Created you for me to love.  
He chose you from all the rest,  
Because he knew I would love you best.**

She wondered what artistic soul had written them. Seto wondered how the hell he had written them.

** 6:00**

"You ready?" Alex called to Kaiba.

"Where you guys going?" Mokuba asked Alex.

"Out on a double date. You know Tea?" Alex answered. Mokuba nodded. "Well, I'm helping Seto get her as his own. And, I need to go on a date with Serenity anyway." Mokuba nodded again and went into his room, probably to do his homework and stuff. Seto walked out in his best overcoat.

"I can't believe you told me about this at the last moment." he growled. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Just get in the Limo. I tell you what to do on the way there." Kaiba did as he was told and went to the limo. Alex followed after him, grabbing his own overcoat on his way.

**6:30 Outside a posh Restaurant**

"Hmmm. Where is your boyfriend and his guest, then?"Tea asked Serenity. Serenity was getting a bit worried herself. Had they had an accident? Her heartbeat quickened. A limo pulled up in front of them. Serenity sighed with relief as Roland opened the limo door to let Alex and...

"SETO?!" She said. She quickly turned to Tea and said, "This is your chance, go and flirt!" Serenity turned around to Alex and slapped him.

"OWW!" he said.

"For being late." serenity stated as she walked inside. Seto sniggered. Alex punched him in his stomach. Seto stumbled inside. He then realised it was a seafood restaurant. He groaned. Alex always played with his food when it was seafood.The waitress saw them and instantly stopped waiting on the other tables. She ran over to them and said,

"Table for 4?"

"Please." Tea said. The waitress led the way to a beautiful table overlooking the sea. She handed them the menus and left, probably to tell her friends and the manager. They looked over the menus and the waitress came back.

"Drinks?"

"Err, yeah. I'll have house red, Seto'll have the same and... Ladies?"

"The same." Serenity said

"Yeah." Tea said

"And Food?" the waitress asked.Alex was about to say somethin when Serenity ordered for him.

"Lobster for two please." She said. Seto was going to speak but he was interrupted too, so he stifled his snigger for his brother and litened to what was being ordered for him.

"The chef's special for two please." Tea said. The chef's special was an array of different seafood. The waitress left and quickly brought back the food and drinks. Alex smiled as the lobster was placed in front of him and Serenity. Seto looked at the size of the platter that had been place in front of him. It was enormous. They were alone in the specially prepared room. Alex picked up the lobster and started to pretend it was speaking;

"Don't eat me! I haven't been cooked properly! I refused the water!" Alex made the lobster snip it's claws at Serenity. She giggled and tickled it's chin. Seto put his head in his hands and decided he needed some air. He walked out on the deck nearby. Tea followed him. She stood next to him.

"I don't have a boyfriend." she said suddenly. Seto was taken aback by this statement.

"huh?"

"I told you I had a boyfriend... I don't. I was being stupid." Seto walked over to her and turned her towards him.

"So it's okay for me to do this." he said. Tea was confused, before her lips were pressed against his. He was kissing her with all the passion he had locked away and she kissed him back. She remembered her secret admirer. She backed off.

"What is it?" Seto asked her. She ran inside, grabbed her coat and ran all the way back to her apartment. She couldn't do anything. She had a secret admirer and Seto. What was wrong then?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD:She still doesn't realise who her secret admirer is, does she? Chapter 6 should be up by tomorrow, so see ya then!

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

BEBD: WHEW! A whole day of absolute silence! Over! Okay, so actually in all I raised £58.38! I hope they appreciate the money in Uganda! On with the story, I have defiantly got ideas for another sequel, Seto Kaiba's Twin III: The betrayal! A whole trilogy for this story… I need to finish this one first though!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Tea's door. She opened it. It was Serenity.

"Ready?" Serenity asked cheerfully.

"Huh?" Tea was confused.

"Mokuba's birthday party!" Serenity said, laughing. Tea gasped.

"OMG, I completely forgot!" she cried. It had been almost a week since she had kissed Kaiba. But it had been Mokuba who had invited them to his party. Alex was going to invite them, but Mokuba beat him to it. Tea had been completely avoiding Kaiba and her secret admirer letters had stopped.

She quickly got redressed and wrapped up the present she had brought for Mokuba 2 days ago. She walked outside and unlocked her car. She and Serenity got in and drove off quickly.

They arrived at the Kaiba Mansion and gave the keys to the valet. A smiling Mokuba greeted them.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Come on, we're outside." He led them outside, where Roland took their presents from them and placed them on a table. Alex was on a stage playing '**The white one is evil**' (By Elliot Minor: see their Myspace to listen to it). Kaiba was trying very hard to ignore Joey Wheeler's banter. Serenity walked over to her brother and gave him a quick hug.

"You could've waited for me and given me a ride." She whined at him. Joey looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Ren." He whispered. His friends were laughing at him. Alex finished and went over to kiss Serenity. Joey was fuming with anger. He didn't like Alex for some reason. Maybe it was the fact he called him 'Mutt' and 'Puppy' like Kaiba did.

Tea walked over to a separate piece of the patio at seeing the couple kiss. Alex nudged Seto.

"Go and tell her."

"But…" Seto protested

"Do it." Alex said firmly. Kaiba walked over to Tea.

"Tea?" He said. She looked at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Umm… I need to tell you something." He said, stumbling over his words. She turned to him.

"You know you've been getting those secret admirer poems and roses?" Tea was shocked. She didn't think anyone except for Serenity knew.

"Well, I just thought you should know that I wrote them." Kaiba said quickly. Tea scoffed,

"Kaiba, no offence, but you're not really the type of person I'd thought I'd find writing romantic love poems." Seto sighed and lifted her chin up to his and whispered,

"**Into my world  
of darkness and silence,  
you brought light and music.**

**When you lit my candle,  
I began to see and understand  
the taste and texture of love.**

**For the first time."**

Tea gasped.

"It was you!" Seto nodded and kissed her. Tea kissed him back and before long, they were snogging. Tea broke it off and asked,

"Are we officially dating?" Seto smiled and answered,

"Only if you want to." Tea giggled and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Seto said smirking. They walked back over to the group of people. Alex smiled at his brother and clapped him on the back.

"Congrats, bro! Your first girl!" Seto smiled at his grinning brother.

"Do I have to get a girlfriend now?" Mokuba asked. Seto and Alex said in unison,

"Hell, yes!"

"Master Alexander?" A voice came from behind. It was Roland. Alex turned. "There's a fax for you."

"Thanks Roland." He took the fax from Roland and told his brothers,

"I'll be back in a moment, you sit down." He went into the house. Everyone sat down and sang happy birthday to Mokuba. Alex came back at the end of the song, ghostly white. Everyone turned to face him.

"What's wrong big bro?" Mokuba asked. Seto didn't like the look on his brother's face. Alex replied with tears rolling down his cheeks,

"I've been called out to the war in Russia. I may not come back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: OMYFG, where the hell did that come from? Sequel to come soon, but will Alex make it out of Russia alive?


End file.
